breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell
is an escaped convict from Fox River State Penitentiary. He is known for his role on a mass breakout as a member of the "Fox River Eight". T-Bag is a rapist and serial killer who has escaped from prison several times. He is considered to be one of the most dangerous convicts the team has encountered. Biography Early life Theodore Bagwell also known as T-Bag was born in Coneouch County, Alabama to Mr. Bagwell and Audrey Bagwell. His father and mother were brother and sisterThe Prison Break episode, Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 1. He later had a relationship with Susan Hollander, but she saw him on TV and he was eventually captured and send to Fox RiverThe Prison Break episode, Brother's Keeper. Three years later, T-Bag became one of the Fox River Eight. His hand was cut off by John AbruzziThe Prison Break episode, Go. T-Bag, after he captured the Hollanders, he would eventually safe themThe Prison Break episode, Bad Blood. T-Bag would later end up in prison, Sona. However, he escaped from this while starting a riotThe Prison Break episode, The Legend. Breakout Kings He later breaks out of Fox River again during a replacement run for his prosthetic Hand. He sets out on a mission of vengeance on two men that raped his mother. He succeeds in killing Wayne Garrett and his girlfriend, Lorraine. He then later finds Rodney Johnson and throws him into a rock crusher. He then went to see his mother where he is re-captured by the marshals but is allowed to tell his mother that "he got them." Appearances *The Bag Man Characteristics T-Bag is sadistic, cruel, perverse and racist. However at times he has shown the complete opposite, once even regretting his crimes. Theodore is a very calculating man, able to manipulate and scheme with ease. Trivia *T-Bag has never met Sean Daniels and Julianne Simms. *T-Bag killed in 1 episode of Breakout Kings more then he normally does. In the Bag Man, he killed 7 people. *A picture of Prison Break Season 1 was used from T-Bag at the Breakout Kings Headquarters. This picture comes from the episode, The Rat. However, this is a blooper or used from wikipedia during the fact that T-Bag was talking at that time with Sucre and Michael. *T-Bag is the first character to have it's name (T-Bag) hidden in an episode title: [[The Bag Man|'T'''he '''Bag' Man]]. **T-Bag, however, did escaped twice out of prison in Prison Break. *T-Bag is the first ad only character to be captured by 2 main characters: Charlie DuChamp and Ray Zancanelli on-screen. **T-Bag is also the first character to be captured on-screen (August Tillman and Xavier Price's arrests weren't seen on-screen). *Robert Knepper specially asked the creators of the show, not to kill T-Bag offwww.tvovermind.zap2it.com. *T-Bag uses the alias "Henry Pope" in Breakout Kings, Henry Pope being the former warden at Fox River. Video Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Convict Category:Living characters Category:Prison Break characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Psychopath